impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saqqara (Pharaoh)
Saqqara is a mission found in . Briefing have perfected the art of using linen to embalm the dead, thus opening the door to everlasting life to all Egyptians. Our trading post at the Selima Oasis still thrives, and from there you may import ebony from Africa. Pharaoh has given you a generous supply of cash to get started on this project. Do not let him down.}} Goals * Population: 3500 * Prosperity: 15 * Kingdom: 50 * Monument: 19 (1 Medium Stepped Pyramid) Summary In this mission, you will jump into the first pyramid building mission and construct the famous Stepped Pyramid! The land has no flood plain and only limited water table access, but there is plenty of meadow land. The meadows allow for the construction of normal farms, but are not flooded by the water every year, which means that their fertility is much lower than a flood plain farm. However, the fertility can be increased with an irrigation ditch connected to a water lift. Make sure to box in the hyena's on the left side of the map using small statues, otherwise they will roam the map and start killing the ostriches and your people! There are plenty of export options, but your needs for money making are best served by the large amounts of gold ore that are available here. Building as many Gold Mines as you can in the northern section of the map will provide most of your income, alongside taxation. If you aren't able to make much money from this, then you can export a range of goods, but must import the raw materials from trade partners to produce them. Note that there is a scripted event to "collapse" a random gold mine, so you should replace it as soon as possible. Hunting and Pomegranates will provide all the food you need to reach the required population targets. Be aware that cities of the realm will ask for some of your resources, such as game meat and Plain Stone, so making sure to have a supply of these in stock is important. Once your city is up and running, you just need enough unemployment to build the Stepped Pyramid. There are two stages: the first stage involves clearing the base of the pyramid and filling it with water and dirt to create a stable base. Then, once the base and tomb are completed, labourers will pull 4 blocks of plain stone to the monument for stonemasons to lay into place: as the monument gets taller, the services of the Carpenter's Guild will be required to lay ramps to assist the labourers to reach the peak. There are several courses to be laid, but as the monument nears completion, less plain stone will be required. If you are struggling for employment, you can begin scaling back on your quarries by deleting them. Once the monument is complete, the ramps will be removed from the side of the monument! Once the monument is done, you should be able to close on your other requirements. Make sure you have imported all the burial provisions for this pyramid: a common mistake is for people to not realise there are provisions to be dispatched. Go to the Monument Overseer and produce or import the needed goods. Once they're all in stock, dispatch them to win! Trivia * There is a scripted event from Selima Oasis for a gift of pomegranates. You must accept this gift, because refusal or forfeit will result in Selima becoming offended and shutting down trade, losing your source of wood. This bug was made known to Impressions but it has never been fixed. 09